


You got me

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Series: D-Daddy? [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: Tony knows he has a strong kid. But sometimes he needs to remember that he’s only a kid.OrPeter Parker was adopted by Tony Stark at age five after a mission gone wrong left him without a family.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: D-Daddy? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255





	You got me

Laura Barton stood in her kitchen, preparing dinner for her four-year-old daughter, six-year-old son, and his best friend, Peter Parker. She smiled softly as she listened to the kids shout and laugh as they played.  
  
A few minutes passed before there was a cry from outside. "Mommy!"  
  
Laura was out the door before she even realised what she was doing. "Mommy! It's Petey! He- He said he can't breathe!" Cooper wailed as he watched his best friend sit hunched over pressed against the garden fence, gasping for breath.  
  
Laura pulled Cooper away and quickly knelt in front of the boy. "Petey? Peter, what's the matter, baby? What's wrong?"  
  
Peter’s eyes were screwed shut as he curled around himself. "I-I can't-" he gasped.  
  
She’s seen this before with her husband. "Okay. Okay, shh, you're alright, you're gonna be fine, Petey. Try and follow me, okay? Breathe in…" Laura took a deep breath in and waited for Peter to attempt the same. Laura listened as Peter shuddered a breath in before he grunted and returned to hyperventilating. "I can't- I- I- can't," he whimpered, curling around himself even more.  
  
"Shh, Petey, it's okay, that’s good, that was so good. Try it again for me, okay? Big breath in…" Laura squeezed his arm as he sucked a deep breath in, wincing as his chest constricted.  
  
"Hold it as long as you can, Petey, until you just can't hold it anymore. You're doing so, so good for me," she soothed.  
  
Peter clamped his lips shut as his face scrunched up, trying with everything he had to hold his breath before he sobbed loudly and the air burst out of him.  
  
"That was so good, honey. Now try it again for me. Try and hold it for even longer."  
  
Peter whimpered as his throat constricted and he made a choking sound.  
  
"Come on, Petey, you're nearly there, you're okay, honey," Laura hummed, squeezing his hand.  
  
It took a few more minutes of Peter gasping, Laura coaxing and Lila sucking her thumb worriedly before Peter’s breathing evened out.  
  
Laura rubbed his bare knee as he rested his head on his arms.  
  
"That was so good, Petey, well done," she murmured as he sniffled. "How're you feeling?" she asked quietly.  
  
"M'tired," he mumbled, "a-and my tummy hurts."  
  
"Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?" she questioned.  
  
Peter thought about it for a moment before shrugging.  
  
"You'll be fine," Laura soothed, "You just need to rest and relax for a bit."  
  
Peter still didn't look up as he tried to keep his breaths even.  
  
"I think we'll go inside and put on a movie," she announced. "We can lay on the couch until dinner is ready." Peter looked up tiredly from his spot against the fence, watching her for a moment before taking her outstretched hand.  
  
The kids followed them inside and Cooper quickly pounded up the stairs as Laura helped Peter get settled on the couch. It took a few moments of ruffling from upstairs before Cooper thundered down the stairs again, dragging his Power Rangers bedspread behind him and hauling it up onto the couch.  
  
Laura watched as Peter smiled softly before switching on a movie and tucking both boys in on either end of the sofa.  
  
"If you need me I'll be in the kitchen," she called softly.

——  
  
Laura opened the front door when she heard the truck pull into the driveway signalling her husband and Tony were back from their mission.   
  
Before she could speak, Tony cut her off. "Laura, I'm so sorry we’re late, we got held up and then my phone-"  
  
“Tony! Tony, it's fine," she laughed. "They're in the living room, they're fine."  
  
Tony sighed bashfully. "You're an angel, Laura Barton, anyone ever tell you that?"  
  
"It’s been mentioned," she laughed, giving her husband a kiss, before her face dropped slightly.  
  
Tony looked at her in slight alarm. "Everything okay?"  
  
Laura bit her lip. "Tony, there was an- an incident today."  
  
Tony grimaced. "Has he been kicking again? I don't know where he picked that up-"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that," she reassured. "This- This wasn't his fault."  
  
Tony looked confused. Laura nodded towards the kitchen, gesturing for Tony to follow her, sending her husband into the living room with a nod.

When Tony sat down, Laura looked as if she was struggling to word what she wanted to say.  
"Tony," she began carefully, "has Peter ever shown signs of- of anxiety?"  
  
Tony eyed her suspiciously. "Well, like occasionally he gets worried about a spelling test in school or something. Why?"  
  
Laura sat with a pained expression on her face. "Well, the kids were playing in the backyard today, and Cooper called me outside…" she paused, as if she didn't know how she was going to phrase her words. "I think Peter was having a panic attack."  
  
Tony looked confused. "A panic attack? Are you sure? What would have caused it?"  
  
"Tony, you need to remember that this boy has lost his parents, and his adopted dad works the same job that took them from him. Chances are, if it was a panic attack, that he was just over thinking things. He just needs time to cope with the fact that he's- he's ever going to see them again." Laura said, not meeting the Tony’s eye.  
  
Tony chewed his lip. "Sometimes, I- I wonder if he understands it all. Like, he's a smart kid but he'd only ever lost a goldfish before this."  
  
Laura took a deep breath before getting up to switch on the coffee machine. "Look, Peter is a good, strong kid. It was probably a one-off kind of thing that you shouldn't worry about. But I'd keep an eye on him for a while, just to be on the safe side."

————  
  
"Petey? Peter, come on, buddy, it's time to wake up."  
  
Peter opened up his eyes tiredly to blink at his father, who was crouched in front of him with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Tony whispered, trying not to wake Cooper and Lila who were strewn about the living room, Clint smiling softly as he watched on.  
  
"Hi, Duddy," Peter mumbled.

"You ready to go home?"  
  
Peter screwed his eyes shut again. "M'tired…" he whined.  
  
Tony smirked before putting his arms underneath Peter’s armpits and hauling his upwards. "C'mon, kiddo, Laura said you slept right through dinner, what's say we grab something on the way home?"  
  
Peter just mumbled tiredly, burying himself in his father's neck.  
  
Tony nodded his thanks to Laura as he left, Peter clutched to his chest. "You want some pizza?"

————  
  
It was three weeks later when there was a knock on Tony’s door. "Midtown Elementary on line 2, Mr Stark."  
  
Tony picked up the phone quickly, dropping his files onto his desk. "Stark," he greeted.  
  
"Hi Mr Stark? Its Mrs Locke over here at Midtown Elementary, we've, uh, we've got your son here and there, uh, there's been a bit of an incident at recess just now…"  
  
"What's happened?" he asked, despite the fact that he was almost certain what it was as he searched for his keys.  
  
"He, uh, he seemed to have some trouble breathing earlier. We're not really sure what happened. He seems to be fine though, I have him here with me."  
  
Tony sighed. "Tell him I'll be there in 20 minutes," he said before dragging on his jacket.  
  
"Pepper! I gotta go pick up Peter, I'll be back tomorrow!" he yelled before closing the door behind him.

————

Looking through the window into the school's office, Tony could tell how bad Peter was feeling from how still the boy sat. He was clearly putting effort into keeping his limbs in one spot, as if movement would exhaust him more.  
  
Tony quickly greeted the secretary at the front desk and signed his son out, before moving towards his boy, who was being swallowed by the enormous armchair he was curled up in.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Tony said quietly. Peter’s lip twitched as he blinked tiredly up at his father.  
  
Tony tried again. "What happened out there?" Peter just stared at him before he quickly uncurled himself and threw up onto the floor in front of him.  
  
Tony tutted sympathetically before hugging him close. "It's okay," he soothed. "You've just eaten lunch, it's okay, it's just shock..." he hummed, rubbing his back as he trembled.  
  
"Is he alright?" the secretary asked worriedly, eyeing the pair.  
  
"He's fine, aren't you, buddy?" he asked cheerfully, trying to calm his boy down. Peter just buried himself deeper into his father's chest.  
  
"I think we'll just go home and have a nap, sound good?" Tony tried.  
  
Peter just nodded, not lifting his head.  
  
Tony turned to the secretary. "Any idea what happened?"  
  
The girl chewed her lip. "The teacher on playground duty came in with him and a friend who just kept shouting that he couldn't breathe."  
  
Tony smirked. "Yeah, that'd be Ned. Where's he now?"  
  
"I sent him back to class, all he was doing was holding his hand."  
  
Tony sighed irritability. "If this happens again, I want Ned beside him at all times. They're good for each other."  
  
The woman nodded, wide eyed. "Yes s-sir."  
  
Tony nodded once more before he turned and walked out the door, his small son held close to his chest.

————  
  
The name 'Peter' was said over a hundred times a day and by over a dozen different people on a regular weekend in Stark Industries. Not necessarily to scold the boy, but to remind the ADHD-riddled kid to think about what he was doing, and to consider whether or not he was disrupting the goings on.  
  
Not much thought was put into it as 'Peter' was called in the middle of a conversation between two officials, to remind the boy that counting the ceiling tiles was okay, but doing it aloud and in Italian was not.  
  
It was a rainy Saturday when Tony blinked confusedly.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
He usually never needed to check on the boy, primarily because he always made himself known.  
  
The sounds of a regular office greeted him, which only made him more suspicious. Tony stood up from where he was looking over a file with Pepper and glanced at the door to his office.  
  
There was no humming, no tapping, no muttering, no thump thump thump as he absentmindedly kicked the sofa he sat on. No shadow moving back and forth behind the window as he jumped around, no sound effects to his imaginary light saber battles, no crash as he knocked the pile of books over as he did every weekend.  
  
Tony made his way towards the door nervously, not wanting to know why his son was so quiet. He slowly opened the door to reveal a gasping Peter pressing himself into the corner between the bookshelf and the sofa.  
  
"Peter!" he exclaimed as he quickly crossed the room to crouch in front of his son. "Petey, what's the matter, buddy?"  
  
Peter’s eyes were screwed shut as he choked. "I- I can't-"

Tony tried not to panic. "I-It's okay, Peter, it's okay you don't have to, just relax."  
  
"I-I want-" he grunted before his breathing quickened again.  
  
"What is it, kiddo, what do you need?" Tony asked quickly, willing to do anything to get his boy to just breathe.

"I- I want M-Mommy-"  
  
Tony stopped. Of course he did. He was six-years-old, what else would he want? "Mommy's not here right now, kiddo, but I am, I'm here."  
  
"I can't- Daddy, I can't breathe," he shuddered.  
  
Tony pulled Peter’s hand from where it was fisted in his shirt and held it close, blowing air into it, something that always helped to calm a restless Peter down.  
  
"Petey, I need you to do me a favour, okay buddy? I want you to try and breathe with me." Tony bit his lip before placing his son's hand on his chest and taking a dramatic breath inward, holding it and letting it go into his son's fist.  
  
"Follow me, buddy, just try it," he coaxed.  
  
Peter’s eyes stayed screwed shut before he shuddered in a breath and held it, his leg jumping with exertion before he made a small choking sound and the air rushed out of him, before returning to hyperventilating.  
  
"That was so good, buddy," Tony hummed, blowing into his fist again. "Again."  
  
Peter grunted before sucking in another breath and clamping his free hand over his mouth, trying desperately to hold it for as long as he could. Tony smiled at him when he cracked his eyes open before he released a dry sob and let the air go.  
  
They continued this until Peter was half asleep, his breaths coming in little hiccups as his eyes slid shut.  
  
Tony pulled him upwards and lay him on the couch, draping his jacket over the boy as he sniffled.

"Mommy's not here, kiddo, but you got me," he murmured, closing the door to his office gently, sternly ordering his employees to keep the noise down.  



End file.
